Ravagers (Faction)
Ravagers are a large faction of criminals and anarchists spread in many regions of Moebius and they have been one of the main opposition's force against both Anti Moebian Army and New Order, causing havoc and terror against their enemies and with the only goal to bring back anarchy on their world. History: At first, Ravagers were the only remnants of what was left of Scourge's army after his defeat, and many of them have been forced to leave their home to escape from the wrath of Bradanska Family. Since then, they increased more and more in number in all territories that didn't fall under the control of AMA, and they divided in various groups and gangs having the purpose to get their revenge against the nation of Ivan Bradanska. Despite heavy losses they got from all AMA's repressions against their leaders, Ravagers never stopped from being an annoyance for Bradanska's, and during the First Dimensional War, they have been directly involved with a large number of raids and assaults against the Anti Mobian Army, pillaging towns and burning military bases and police stations in flames. After the death of Ivan Bradanska, the attacks of Ravagers increased impressively, this would have been one of the main causes of New Order's birth. In the Second Dimensional War, Ravagers have seen the number of hedgehogs and echidnas in their ranks raising, due to Rodent Solution and xenophobia of the Baron for those two races. Despite this, after the foundation of Moebian Liberation Front, Ravagers faced a crisis for their cause, as because of all the attacks of New Order and MLF togheter caused most of their groups to scatter and being destroyed. At the time of civil war between Dominion and Moebian Republic, Ravagers were almost disappeared, except for few small groups still attacking everyone that wasn't careful enough to stay in the borders of their own nation. Organization: Unlike other factions, Ravagers are not a true established organization, but rather a collective term for the countless groups of thugs, bandits, mercenaries, anarchists and psychopaths who dwell in most of regions and areas that haven't been controlled by AMA/New Order for various reasons, and many of them make a living through robbery, extortion, murder and the manufacture/selling of drugs. Most of Ravagers have a roughly-established hierarchy: lower-ranking members wear very basic armor and wield low-tech weapons, while higher-ranking members wear more impressive armor and wield more powerful weapons and guns. Despite these gangs can do little against a more advanced and superior enemy, their drugs often allow them to increase their resistance and their physical strenght (and their bloodlust too) and fight and defeat easily a New Order's soldier even just with bare hands. Weapons/Equipment: The weaponry and armor of Ravagers will vary depending on the location and the gang. Some groups are equipped with ballistic guns, molotov bombs and weak melee weapons such as knives and baseball bats, while other gangs a military-grade equipment, with combat armors, energy guns, grenades and various weapons for melee combat such as laser wristblades and vibroswords. Ravagers can easily be recognized for their intimidating and unique dark-coloured clothing consisting of hoods, painted masks and balaclavas. Many times they can be seen with tatoos over their bodies, or with skulls and other "hunt trophies" hanging from their belts. Trivia: - Former members of Suppression Squad and Destructix, such as Patch D'Coolette, as well as other moebian characters, might have joined Ravagers to avoid AMA and New Order capture.Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Moebians Category:Criminals Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Darkenergon35's Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Pure Evil